CI invitees
Here is where we will keep track of the invitees to the CI convergence. You don't need to register to use this wiki. (What and when is "CI convergence? Who can come? --NealMcB) Click "edit" above, to get a text edit box to edit. The minimal formatting you need to know you can get by looking at what's already in the text edit box. Basics: Use two apostrophes right before and after a word or phrase to make italics. Use three apostrophes right before and after a word or phrase to make bold. Combine them (5 apostrophes) to get bold italics. And a full space (double-return or -enter) is needed to keep lines really separate. If you want to see what your edits look like, click "Show Preview" below the text edit box. That will show you both the final form so far PLUS a text edit box to continue working with. IT DOES NOT SAVE YOUR CHANGES. TO SAVE YOUR CHANGES, CLICK THE SAVE PAGE BUTTON. Because there are live links in this page, you will be asked to type in a code that is pictured. Just type it in and push "Return" or "Enter" and your changes will be saved and the final page will be presented to you. CONFIRMED Tom Atlee - Co-Intelligence Institute, The Tao of Democracy http://www.co-intelligence.org Susan Cannon - Pacific Integral http://www.thegreatstory.org/ev-salon3.html#cannon Nancy Glock-Grueneich - HIGHER EDge http://www.higheredge.org Craig Hamilton - What is Enlightenment? magazine (past editor) http://www.wie.org/j25/collective.asp Sheri Herndon - Independent Media Center http://www.thegreatstory.org/ev-salon3.html#herndon Peggy Holman - Open Circle Company; The Change Handbook http://www.opencirclecompany.com Jason Jay - MIT Center for CI http://www.jasonjay.com/jason_jesurum_jay_CV.html Lion Kimbro HiveMind http://www.communitywiki.org/en/HiveMind Did anybody reply to his enthused letter of Nov 6? You can read it by clicking on his name. Pierre Levy - Collective Intelligence, University of Ottawa http://www.collectiveintelligence.info Martin Ludvigsen - Meaningful Visions for Life, interaction design research into social spaces and technologies http://www.mvl.dk George Por - Community Intelligence http://www.community-intelligence.com/blogs/public Carole and David Schwinn - CommUnity Transformation Project, Berkana Institute http://www.swaraj.org/shikshantar/ls3_schwinn.htm Robert David Steele - OSS.Net, The New Craft of Intelligence http://www.oss.net ---- MAYBE John Abbe - Process Arts, Center for Group Learning http://www.ourpla.net - probably won't go to Sri Lanka, but hasn't confirmed CIC yet Mark Beam - Collective Intelligence http://www.collectiveintelligence.net/aboutUs.php George listed him here, but Tom can't find Mark's response Sherrin Bennett - Interactive Learning Systems, "Mindshift: Strategic Dialogue for Breakthrough Thinking" http://www.theworldcafe.com/Mindshift.pdf -- needs travel covered, offers graphic recording skills Robert Horn - Knowledge Mapping, Visual Language http://www.stanford.edu/~rhorn - Depends on whether the can organize a DC trip around it... Norman Johnson - Los Alamos National Laboratory, "The Science of Social Diversity" http://ishi.lanl.gov/diversity/diversity.htm - did he answer? Peter and Trudy Johnson-Lenz - Co-Futures, Groupware http://www.johnson-lenz.com - funds and time needed Robert Kramer http://spa.american.edu/listings.php?ID=78 'potential host an extra day (Jan.14)' Nancy White - Full Circle Associates http://www.fullcirc.com - by mid-Nov will know if can schedule ---- NO BUT PARTICIPATE ONLINE OR OTHERWISE Juanita Brown - The World Cafe http://www.theworldcafe.com Doug Engelbart Lisa Kimball http://www.groupjazz.com/html/gj-lisa-bio.html - Unfortunately, the 15th of January is a federal holiday here (Martin Luther King Day) so i will be traveling. I'm attaching a brochure of a workshop i recently facilitated in a related area. I'll look forward to learning more... Dave Pollard - How to Save the World http://blogs.salon.com/0002007/ - Can't come but offers papers and possible other involvement Howard Rheingold - Smart Mobs http://www.rheingold.com ---- NO ANSWER Italicized Names are to be called by Susan and/or Sheri Howard Bloom - The Global Brain http://www.howardbloom.net Betty Sue Flowers - Presence, LBJ Presidential Library and Museum http://www.presence.net/authors.html#flowers Jerome C. Glenn - American Council for United Nations University, 2006 State of the Future http://www.acunu.org Carol Hegedus - "Inner Image and the Collective Experience" http://www.collectivewisdominitiative.org/papers/hegedus_inner.htm Tom Hurley - TJH Associates, "Archetypal Practices for Collective Wisdom" http://www.collectivewisdominitiative.org/papers/hurley_archetypal.htm William Isaacs - Dialogos, DIalogue and the Art of Thinking Together http://www.dialogos.com/aboutus/bill.html Jason Jay MIT Center for CI http://www.jasonjay.com Steven Johnson - Emergence http://www.stevenberlinjohnson.com Kevin Kelly - Out of Control http://www.kk.org Jaron Lanier - Virtual Reality, "The Frontier Between Us" http://www.jaronlanier.com/general.html Jean-François Noubel - The Transitioner http://www.thetransitioner.org Nova Spivack - EarthWeb, Lucid Ventures, "Collective Intelligence 2.0" http://novaspivack.typepad.com/nova_spivacks_weblog/2006/01/lets_build_the_.html James Surowiecki - The Wisdom of Crowd http://leighbureau.com/speaker.asp?id=285 ---- NOT COMING Verna Allee - Value Net Works, The Future of Knowledge http://vernaallee.com Sheryl Erickson - Collective Wisdom Initiative http://www.collectivewisdominitiative.org Olen Gunnlaugson - Trifoss Coaching http://www.trifosscoaching.org Francis Heylighen - Free University of Brussels, Principia Cybernetica Project http://pespmc1.vub.ac.be/HEYL.html - will comment on papers Thomas W. Malone - MIT Center for Collective Intelligence - Mitchel Resnick author of Turtles, Termites, and Traffic Jams: Explorations in Massively Parallel Microworlds Marko Rodriguez - http://www.community-intelligence.com/blogs/public/2005/06/the_hypercortex_of_our_collect.html - "if the invitation does not include airfare and lodging, then my current project money does not support such travel." Andrea Saveri - Institute for the Future, The Cooperation Project http://www.iftf.org/research/technology_cooperation.html Otto Scharmer - Presence, Theory U http://www.ottoscharmer.com/menu2.htm conflict of schedule Doug Schuler - Computer Professionals for Social Responsibility's Public Sphere Project, New Community Networks http://www.scn.org/commnet/doug.html Etienne Wenger - Cultivating Communities of Practice http://www.ewenger.com - hopes to keep in touch ---- TO BE INVITED (and who's inviting them) recommended by Lion: Bruce LaDuke http://www.hyperadvance.com/bio.htm "Bruce works in CI, and has developed very elaborate but sensible theories about intelligence, knowledge, etc.,. I mean, just browse through: http://www.anti-knowledge.com/book/00_Title.htm " Keith Hopper http://www.hopperanalytical.com/blog "Keith Hopper I know from CommunityWiki, and he is passionate about CI. He can also write nicely and quickly." Kathi Vios recommended by Adrea Saveri - SHERI Eugene Kim, Blue Oxen - SHERI Joel Garreau (author of Radical Evolution) SUSAN http://www.garreau.com/ Kaliya Hamlin - SHERI or TOM Jerry McCloskey (spiritual web 2.0 guy) - NANCY "a PM from Symantec" - NANCY Robert Wright author of Nonzero: The Logic of Human Destiny (Read WIE's interview with him, “Suggestions of a Larger Purpose,” Issue 21) - GEORGE or TOM Susan Skjei of Naropa University - GEORGE or TOM' Phil Jackson - http://www.nba.com/coachfile/phil_jackson/ GEORGE found no email address Lyn Carson co-author of Random Selection in Politics - TOM Janine M. Benyus author of Biomimicry - TOM ---- RECENTLY INVITED (give date of invitation) names in this section get transfered to the '''No Answer' section after ten days'' Kevin Jones of Collective Intelligence.net - http://www.collectiveintelligence.net/aboutUs.php - phone: 415.515.0426 Kevin@CollectiveIntelligence.net -- Nov 23 Parker Rossman mailto:g.p.ross@mchsi.com - http://ecolecon.missouri.edu/globalresearch/author.html - Nov 23 Gregory Stock - http://www.ess.ucla.edu/huge/gregory.html> - Nov 23 Olivier Zara - - http://www.axiopole.com/en/olivier_zara.html - Author of Managing Collective Intelligence - Nov 23 John D. Smith, a CoP pioneer - john.smith@learningalliances.net - Nov 5 David Sibbet - author of leading-edge group process tools and models for facilitation, a master facilitator of future-oriented symposia http://www.davidsibbet.com/ Nov 23'